Harry Potter: The Will
by Black's Phoenix
Summary: Harry's will reading and what takes place. A one shot fic that I thought would be interesting


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. It is just my ideas for something that I thought would be interesting.**

The Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin were all gathered together at Gringotts for the reading of the will of the late Harry James Potter. All of the people present were grieving to different degrees, but none harder then Remus.

While the Weasley family and Hermione may have considered Harry family, this was nothing compared to what Harry's death meant to the elderly werewolf. The death of Harry not only represented the loss of the person that he considered to be his nephew, but it also meant the loss of the only other person that he could to about James and Lily, and Sirius.

With Tonks he could talk about Sirius but it wasn't the same as when talking to Harry. When Remus talked with Harry about the past it just gave him a feeling of rightness, and he knew that he has talking with someone that held the same value about the past lives as he did.

Ginny Weasley might argue with him, and so would Harry's closest friends but they just would not understand on the same level what they truly lost.

A few moments after everyone was seated a goblin brought out a stone bowl and placed it at the end of the table so that all present could see the device. "The reading of Mr. Potter's will is about to take place, and only those who are present are beneficiaries. It was stipulated before hand that no one other then those named be allowed to be present and then under no circumstances would anything stated be allowed to be challenged. Before being made Mr. Potter was checked and proved to be of fine health and his mind to be stable, which voids any protests that people may have about what is stated."

After tapping the edge of the bowl with a finger the goblin proceeded to leave the room as a silvery image of the former boy-who-lived appeared.

"_Well if you are hearing this I have passed on into the after life or as some would say the next great journey," the image began._

"_Now I could try and tell you all not to mourn my death but I know that there is no chance in hell that you will listen to me. Since that is the case I mine as well begin with some explanations that I am sure will explain several things to everyone."_

"_Upon returning to my Aunt's home I began thinking about what needed to be done, what had occurred, what I wanted to happen, and finally what would happen in the end. Before I went to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding I had figured out a lot and by doing so had straightened out my priorities as well as my state of mind."_

"_In order to properly straighten out my state of mind I needed to go back to Sirius' death because thinking back on what happened afterwards did not exactly sit right with me. I got over his death way to quickly compared to the death of Cedric. Thinking about it something didn't add up as I was much closer to Sirius then Cedric and yet somehow I was able to get over his death much quicker then Cedric's death."_

"_Eventually I came on the reason and that reason wasn't exactly something I was pleased with really. My sudden attraction to Ginny to me seemed to be unfound, and thinking about it something was really off. Why would I all of the sudden become jealous of Dean for being her boyfriend when I never really took any interest in her?"_

_Here the figure of Harry paused letting everyone in the room think about what was just stated. Remus, Hermione, Ron, and most the Weasley family had frowns on their faces trying to figure this out while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were wide eyed knowing what was to come._

"_Thinking back I realized that between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny they both placed compulsion charms on me so as to get me to notice Ginny. It was a the ideal way for the two of you to get me to notice Ginny as it wouldn't leave a noticeable trace and it wouldn't trick me into being in love with Ginny immediately."_

"_This continued at school until shortly after Ginny and I began 'dating'. Once that took place you didn't continue to apply the charms as you had what you wanted. However you were not prepared for the death of the headmaster, which caused me to break up with you in order to keep you safe."_

"_It not only would have the effect that I originally meant but it caused me to think about what exactly took place for me to even be in a relationship with you in the first place. I mean after liking Cho for as long as I did to suddenly not only not have feelings for her let alone be jealous of the fact that you were spending time with Dean didn't fit logically."_

"_When I went to St. Mungos to get a physical, which was necessary before going to the Burrow and then on my horecrux hunt, no signs of a love potion came up so I figured that it had to be compulsion charms as they don't leave a trace to a magical scan."_

"_I wasn't to mad about this as I did like Ginny, well not anywhere near as close as before, but then at the wedding when she didn't even offer herself to me before I left on my mission I figured that she didn't even love me as much as she believed. Ginny you weren't even willing to offer your virginity to me before I left just in case I didn't come back."_

"_Finding out this fact just helped me to erase any guilt about not telling you that I would be leaving. I know that you felt compelled to fight Voldemort but there was no way that I would let you come and that would be even if I was in love with you, which I was not."_

"_Now I left without telling either of my best friends Ron and Hermione, and to you two I will tell you that this was something that you couldn't help me with and if I let you it would end up leading to the death of the two of you which is something I would not allow to happen if I could stop it. I know that both of you would have followed me in my journey but it was something that I needed to do alone."_

_Harry's figure paused for a moment allowing everything he just said to sink in before he would continue._

"_Now that isn't to say that I died a virgin. That would be horrible, and it is another good reason not to take my best friends with me as both of you would wonder why I wasn't with Ginny if I was sleeping with as many women as I did in the end. After all I couldn't move to the after life a virgin and allow my father and Sirius to rip on me for eternity about that could I Remus?"_

_Here Remus gave a sad smile agreeing with Harry, while still wishing that he was alive._

"_I'm not about to tell you who I slept with as one there is no need, and second I would rather not say for personal reasons, which will occur later."_

"_Now how about I go on to the actual contents of my will as it is the reason you are here and not at your homes grieving instead."_

"_To the Weasley family I leave you the key to vault 1017, which I created on my last visit to Gingotts. Inside I left enough money to renovate the Burrow so that it will be a more respectable home and provide more space to everyone that occupies that residence."_

"_Next to Ron I left you with vault 1018, which I also had created upon the visit. I know that you how you are about money, but now there is nothing that you can do about it."_

"_Hermione, I leave you vault 1016. This finally gives you your own vault as well as your own source of money without having to convert it from pounds to galleons."_

"_Finally to you Remus I leave you vault 1015. It is only fitting that you are left enough money to not only pay for your marriage to Tonks, which I know you are planning on proposing to and that was something I didn't want to have slip by having her there with you. I didn't know her well enough to leave her anything but me saying this could have been embarrassing if she was here, and no Mrs. Weasley you do not have a right to say anything to either of them_."

"_Looking back on what you have done in the past Mrs. Weasley you have stuck your nose in the affairs of others and tried to make them follow the way that you would choose. That is not right and let me say this… YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU ARE NOT EVERYONES' MOTHER, AND YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH THE AFFAIRS OF OTHER PEOPLE WHEN THEY DO NO AFFECT YOU PERSONALLY!"_

"_Now you might try and argue that you have never done that Mrs. Weasley, but I have one word to say otherwise… Sirius. He was my godfather, my legal guardian, almost like an older brother because of the years he spent in Azkaban."_

"_I remember during the summer before my fifth year you questioned him at every turn in how he dealt with me. That was not, never was, and never would be your right. My parents entrusted Sirius to raise me, because they trusted that while he would make mistakes like any normal person he would do what is best for me!"_

"_Sorry about that tirade, but it was something that needed to be said and while I was alive I could never bring myself to actually say it."_

"_Well we are getting to the end so I mine as well clear up a few things."_

"_I'm sure that all of you are wondering where exactly all of this money is coming from and what about my possessions. It is a two fold answer. All of the money is coming from the Black family vault, which became mine upon Sirius' death."_

"_All of my possessions other then Headwig are now inside the Potter Family vault. I'm sorry to say that I would never leave anyone other then people related to me by blood my possessions. They are personal, and part of the Potter family legacy."_

"_I know that all of you remember my invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map, and I have to say to everyone that you will never lay your hands on them again. First the invisibility cloak is a Potter family legacy, and the Marauder's map is my father's legacy to the world. As such I want it to be that only those of Potter blood shall actually have these items."_

"_Those two items along with the sword of Gryffindor, my photo album given to me by Hagrid, and my firebolt are also sealed in the Potter vault. These items are to help leave my legacy to those of Potter blood. Better to give them something that has sentimental value to me in the vault and that helps explain a little about me there, then who knows where in the world."_

"_By now everyone in the room is wondering what exactly I'm saying if I sealed these things in the Potter family vault and didn't distribute the gold from the Potter family as well. The reason is actually quite simple, and it is because I will in fact have children and they have the right to the Potter family items and money."_

There was some murmuring around the room about the statement just made. What could Harry possibly mean when he said children?

"_Don't worry none of you misheard me when I said children. There are two women out there that are carrying a child of my blood. Well, my blood as well as their blood, but that is beside the point. The pregnancies were planned before hand as I had figured out that I would not be surviving the final battle."_

"_Since I couldn't let my parents sacrifice be in vain I made sure to keep the Potter family line alive. Both girls know who about the other and them being pregnant, and the reason for this is to make sure that my children know about there brother or sister, whatever the case may be as I know that I will have a son, but I'm not sure about whether the other child is male or female."_

"_I'm sure everyone will wonder how I knew that I wouldn't survive the final battle, and it comes down to something quite simple really. The power that Voldemort didn't know was love… well in a way. What it really was in fact was that because Voldemort marked me as his equal I was able to use my magic to cause an explosion that would obliterate the two of us. Love triggered the process as I would not allow my children and my close friends to grow up in fear. My love for others, my selflessness, and my acceptance of death allowed me to use all of my magic to destroy Voldemort."_

"_Honestly there was no other way to finally end Voldemort because he has had so many years more dueling experience, as well as such a large magical knowledge that I would never be able to beat him that way. Since I had his brother wand I was able to actually stop him long enough to finally be able to bring the end of him."_

"_I'm sorry if I caused everyone grief but let me say that in death I will finally be truly happy. I will be with my parents and grandparents, with Sirius and, with the headmaster. To conclude I shall say this… do not fear death because as the gray curtain roles back we see white shores, and beyond that a green land where we may rest in peace with those that we love, and begin a new adventure."_

A goblin came back into the room and said, "That concludes the will reading of the late Harry James Potter. You will be able to claim the mentioned vaults at any time so long as you submit to a blood test, at which time we will present you with the appropriate key."

(Time shift)

Eleven years later two dark haired women brought there respective children to Gringotts bank so as to get money for their school supplies.

"Hello Padma," responded the first young women. She then turned to the young boy standing next to her and said, "Hello Michael, are you excited about Hogwarts?"

Michael gave a smile so similar to that of his late father before saying, "Yes, I can't wait Aunt Susan."

"Good to see you as well Susan, and you too Steven," responded Padma Patil. "Come on and lets go find out what exactly Harry left for these two."

**The end**

**Author's Note: Don't expect an update on my other fics for a while as finals are coming up and I need to get that work done. This was something that I just wanted to finish as I had gotten the idea into my head. Hope that it was decent, and thank you for any reviews that I receive.**


End file.
